An Ideal Island
by SweetG
Summary: -Slash, Puck/Kurt, onesided Sam/Kurt- ...He trusts Kurt's judgement. Or he does most of the time. But this thing with Puck? This thing with Puck is going to go awry. Puck's bound to pull a jerk move.


So, Sam and Kurt are friends. Not _bros_ like Puck and Finn (used to be), but _friends_. The kind of friends that do things together, and hang out at each others house, and tell each other about their days, and share interests; the kind of friends that even (_gasp!_) talk about their feelings, and indulge in hugging and other physical displays of affection.

So, no, it's not a _buddy _or a _bro_ thing, it goes beyond.

Sam and Kurt are _friends_. Have been since the day Kurt offered him a helping hand with his English essay on Thomas More's Utopia.

(Kurt spent hours going over the book with him, explaining concepts, and fixing his spelling and grammar mistakes, and in the end Sam got a B.)

_**:::...:::**_

When Sam's been silent for at least fifteen minutes, Kurt starts to worry. Because as it turns out, Sam Evans is virtually unable to shut his mouth for more than it takes him to swallow the eventual bit of spit. He is like Rachel Berry, that way.

(Only_ infinitely_ nicer.)

"I still don't know what you see in him, man."

Oh, that explains it all.

"Do not call me 'man', Evans. And _please_, stop with the Noah thing, it's giving me a headache." He talks in soft tones, trying to be nice but unyielding.

"I'm just saying, Kurt. He is a decent guy, and all. But I don't think you two are gonna be good together." The blond sounds like a kicked puppy, so wounded that it almost makes Kurt want to pat his head.

"Well, as touching as your concern is, I'm very much capable of making my own decisions. And I _like_ Noah, so don't be a douche."

And with that, they go back to their previous activities (Xbox and homework), and the closest thing to a companionable silence that they've gotten since a week or so ago.

_**:::...:::**_

He trusts Kurt's judgement. Or he does most of the time (because sometimes he's just plain _wrong_; man,_everyone_ knows that DC is way better than Marvel. Miles, and miles better. Just look at the Moore/Gibbons/Higgins trio). But this thing with Puck?

This thing with Puck is going to go awry.

Puck's bound to pull a dick move, like sleeping with half the Cheerios' squad and/or have a threesome with Brittany and Santana, and Kurt's going to be _heartbroken_. And he is just _too nice, and too good, and too sweet_ to get his heart shattered by a jerk like Puckerman.

_**:::...:::**_

After he and Kurt had finally (after several months of UST, much barking; and after that, hell of a lot of hatesex; and after _that_, a slow process of getting to know each other a little better, and finding out how the other was kinda cool) gotten their shit together, he had somehow thought that the first one to try to frighten him into _doing right by Kurt _would be Finn. It kind of fitted, with his new stepbrother status, and all.

Turns out that the first one isn't Finn, and even more to his astonishment, it also isn't Aretha.

The first one is _Sam Evans_.

What the...

"I hope you know what you're doing, man. " He looks weird, uncomfortable but firm, like he's trying to be intimidating but doesn't really know how that's done. "Because if you break his heart, I'll have to break your face."

And, _wow_, isn't that every sappy cliché to ever cross Puck's mind. The guy is like a freaking character from one of those cloying Lifetime movies come to life, all (_obviously fake_) blond hair, and nice body, and a sweet demeanour, and his trying to take care of Kurt.

Which is totally uncalled for because he treats Kurt just fine and with the _utmost respect _and all, so...

"And what do _you_ care about that, man?" Cold. He goes for _cold_ (even though his voice ends up betraying him and sounding faintly interested and mildly amused).

The dude just shrugs and walks away.

Puck is left wondering.

_**:::...:::**_

This relationship Kuer it attempting with Puck is going to go so bad, it's gonna be engraved in history. Sam is sure. And he was damn serious with that threat.

He's going to be supportive, anyway; or as supportive as he can be.

Because Sam and Kurt are _friends_. (Real close friends. Abnormally close friends, perhaps.

But Sam doesn't care about that, because he _really, really, really_ likes Kurt. A lot.

Maybe much more than he should. But that's ok, right?)


End file.
